


My Monster

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalisn remarks, Fluffy, Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Referenced Sex, Wendigo!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is finally fitting into society but when he faces a breakdown, he runs off and Chris comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted my other 3 fics yet, I've been so busy but I had time to type this one out quickly. Enjoy!

-"He can't be that far" Ashley said as she closed the door behind her, stomping the snow off her boots at the entrance. Chris finally sparked the fire and light filled the room, heat soon following. It's been a week since Josh disappeared and this was their last place to look: The Washington Lodge.

Chris and Ashley were sitting on the couch watching the flickering flames when the front door opened, their heads snapped in unison to see who arrived only to see Hannah.

-"Have you found him?" She asked, worriedly. Chris shook his head and she sighed. She soon shivered her way to sit on the couch with the other two and they sat in the fire, the girls cuddling into Chris to get more heat. Chris remembered the note Josh left for him a week ago...

**I wish I didnt have to do this, but i cant live like this. I love you. -J**

It was a simple note that Chris clutched onto as he screamed and kicked and cried. He got over it and asked Ashley and Hannah if they wanted to go on a search for him. They looked everywhere he could be and this was their dreadful final location. Hannah started sobbing lightly and looked up at Chris.

-"You guys helped me... but I don't understand why he's struggling." She said, desperately. Ashley sighed and then raised her head. She looked around the empty house and then settled back onto Chris' shoulder.

-"What's wrong?" Chris asked her. She shrugged before sitting up again and looking around.

-"Do you guys hear that?" Ashley asked, nervously.

-"Hear what?" Chris asked, confused.

-"That scraping.... " Ashley replied. Hannah's Wendigo teeth started to enlarge and she stood in a hunting position. Then a large whoosh flashed before them and Hannah chased after, dropping her clothes and changing into a Wendigo.

-"Hannah!" Ashley called out. They both stood and watched where she ran off, a small crash sounded. They both began talking small steps when Ashley reached out and hugged Chris' arm. Josh shoved her away and she yelped as she fell on the floor staring wide-eyed at Josh. His stitched were gone and his left mouth was open again, fangs and all. Chris stared at him before he grabbed his arm. Josh turned his head toward Chris and looked down at his grip. His teeth slowly shrank back to sharp teeth and he looked at Ashley with a glare before she quickly stood up and backed away from him. Hannah was putting her clothes back on when she looked at Josh.

-"Where were you?" Hannah asked.

-"Turn around and leave." Josh said as she yanked his arm free from his boyfriend's grip. Chris looked at him with a small tear sliding down his cheek.

-"Why would you leave me?" Chris asked. Josh stopped mid-step before he turned around and looked at him. Chris had tears silently sliding down his face.

-"You said you would let us help you... and you lied..." Chris said. Josh looked down before looking back up at him. Hannah led Ashley out of the lodge knowing things were going to get heated.

-"I didn't mean to--" Josh began.

-"Bullshit" Chris sneered.

-"Chris.. please understand.." Josh said, reaching out. Chris flinched and stepped back. Hurt flashed across Josh's face.

-"I think it's best I'll let you be alone. Goodbye, Josh." Chris said as he turned around and began leaving.

-"Chris..." Josh said as he watched him walk away. "Chris please don't walk out that door"

-"Why not? YOU WALKED OUT OF OUR FRONT DOOR. OUR APARTMENT. YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE!" Chris yelled, tears streaming down his face. Josh looked at him before he turned his face away.

-"Exactly." Chris scoffed. He turned and opened the door before Josh snarled, probably with his fangs.

-"I love you, Christopher" he said. Chris turned around to see him crying, his fangs showing. Chris closed the door and looked at him.

-"You don't deserve a monster like me. Somebody - Some _thing_ \- that scares people. Do you know that I wake up in the middle of the night every night and looked over at you. And all my mind and stomach says is  _Eat, Eat, Eat, Eat._ " Josh confessed. "All I want to do in those moments is slowly tear the skin off your flesh and eat it slowly." Josh said as he stepped closer to Chris.

-"But you don't." Chris replies.

-"I should... I really.. really... should.." Josh says, finally in Chris' space.

-"You love me... that's why you don't..." Chris says, nervously.

-"Your heartbeat is just beckoning me to.." Josh says as he nears his fangs near Chris' throat.

-"Josh... we can help you... like we helped Hannah" Chris pleads.

-"I want to eat you, Cochise." Josh said, his fangs slightly scraping Chris' throat. Josh takes a swipe of the small droplet of blood.

-"I want to eat you out" Josh continues, looking down at Chris. "I want to screw you into our bed. Throw yoy against the wall and make you cum repeatedly. I want you naked begging for my cock all the time. Then I want to eat you alive."

-"What are you waiting for, Joshua" Chris whispers. Josh tip toes as he captures Chris' lips in surpise before he kisses back, holding Jodh.. They stay there for a long time, kissing and tasting each other's mouths through their tongues. Joshua's fangs decrease into small sharp teeth again when he comes back into reality. He looks at Chris before backing awya and clutching at himself.

-"Oh my god. Chris I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.. that was the Wendigo talking.. I'm sorry.." Josh said, tears slowly falling.

-"Hey.. shh.. it's okay..." Chris said as he reached out and hugged him before they soon collapsed on the floor. 

-"Take me home, bro" Josh sobbed into the broader boy's shoulder. Chris nods his head as he tries to hold back his own tears before he puts out the fire and leads his boyfriend out of the rebuilt lodge. They take the cable car to the bottom and Chris sees that Ashley and Hannah took his car so he drives Josh's. Josh lays his head comfortably on Chris' lap as they drive home. Josh whimpers in his sleep bwfore repeating the same 4 words for the rest of the ride:

I Love You, Christopher


End file.
